<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Secret Artist by legendarypeanutchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399217">A Secret Artist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarypeanutchild/pseuds/legendarypeanutchild'>legendarypeanutchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bold Type</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarypeanutchild/pseuds/legendarypeanutchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat Edison has multiple tattoo's, telling her life story. Will Adena be added on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Secret Artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her body was a work of art. It told stories of her past and her present. A scar from breaking her arm when she was eleven. A tattoo of a snake on her ribs to signify her adulthood when she turned eighteen. Even though she was still a child, she got many more like that. In places she could cover up of course. After all, it was her story, her body. No one had to see the scars where her arms lay from when she was pissed and upset at the world. Rightfully so, at the time. Her younger self was so full of loneliness and having her shrink parents treating her like she was fragile was enough. She couldn't stand it. Wouldn't stand it. </p>
<p>Many people thought the snake was her first tattoo. It wasn't. When she was sixteen she told her parents she was going over to her friend Jenn's house but really they were going to a party. Some guy, probably named Kyle, gave her a spider tattoo. Honestly, it looked like shit but it was so small, it didn’t really matter. It's one of her more noticeable ones, right behind her ear. She doesn't like to flaunt them. Some are deeply personal whereas others were drunk mistakes. Not all of them are bad though. There's a beautiful rose on her right inner thigh that has butterflies flying around it. Three butterflies in fact, representing her and her friends. And then there's her sleeves. It's more like a sleeve and a half. The right arm is mostly blank except for the Gemini symbol on it. A spur of the moment one. It's a canvas waiting for color. The left arm is more so full with designs from Jane, Sutton, Alex, and even Oliver. (And maybe the little robot is from Jaqueline but no one has to know)<br/>But now, there's someone new in her life, someone who thinks she's Kat Edison, social media director who hides behind her humor. Really though, she's as much of an artist as Adena herself is. She just shows it differently. And Adena is in for a surprise when she finds out about all her tattoos. And who knows? Maybe Adena will join the story on her body. Maybe Adena will be her muse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(POV change)<br/>When I met Kat Edison, she was wearing a blue dress shirt tucked into some grey dress pants with her hair down in braids. Nothing abnormal about that, especially as she was the social media director at scarlet. Once I learned that, I automatically knew what she was there for. At the time I said no. I thought Scarlet was for middle aged white women who thought it was normal their husbands "worked" until 11 on the weekends. <br/>I didn't really look at her until that night at my apartment. I didn't want to push but when she told me she was straight, it seemed like it was more for her than me. Her personality drew me in and intoxicated me in a way I had not felt since my youth. It was then I noticed a small tattoo behind her ear. <br/>“You have a tattoo?” I say. She jumps, lost in her own thoughts. “Uh, yes, which one?” So she has multiple… Hmm. “The one behind your ear.” She perks up at that. “Oh! The spider! Uh, would you like a closer look?” she shyly asks. I quickly nod. Somehow I can’t resist the pull of being closer to her. I slide closer and lift my hand up to tilt her head. I can hear her breath hitch. Is it because of me? Maybe… Maybe we`ll see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't the end of the story but I`m not really feeling inspired so I`m kind of just trying my best here. I`ll update my other Kadena fic sometime this week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>